<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pools at night have a different feel by damien_daze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903929">Pools at night have a different feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze'>damien_daze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin likes Haru but Haru is oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pools at night have a different feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo hi guys! It's been a long time! Enjoy some mindless smut. I'm considering writing a part two to this.</p><p>If there's any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know so I can correct it. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin laid awake as the silence of the night whispered in his ears. With his friends all sound asleep, his mind decided to take a stroll down gutter lane. By now, it was no secret that Rin had feelings for Haru, however, Haru seemed to still remain oblivious. Knowing sleep wouldn't work right now, Rin got up and decided to go for a late night swim. To the surprise of absolutely no one, Haru was doing lengths.</p><p>"Well would you look at that? The dolphin has returned to his natural environment." Haru stopped and looked up, surprised by the sound of Rin's voice. "Oh hey Rin. Couldn't you sleep either?" He inquired. Rin smiled and nodded in agreement. Haru had got out of the pool and stood on a starting block, silently challenging Rin to a race. Once lined up, both boys dived. They both reached the other side at the same time and came up laughing. Rin's laughter died down as he caught a glimpse of how beautiful Haru looked while laughing. Next thing he knew, he was pushing Haru into the pool wall and kissing him deeply. </p><p>It took him a few seconds to realise Haru had kissed back. The boy underneath him seemed nervous and unsure about where to put his hands, so Rin took them and placed them around his waist. Haru's arms pulled Rin closer as the kiss heated up. Haru pulled himself away to kiss down the redhead's neck, which caused Rin to moan quietly. Upon hearing the sounds he was pulling from the boy, Haru's confidence grew and suddenly, Rin was the one with his back to the wall. He gasped at the coolness of the tiles, allowing Haru to take advantage of his open mouth. </p><p>Tongues clashed for dominance but eventually Rin gave up and let Haru explore his mouth. Rin's face was now the same colour as his hair as he felt Haru's hands slip from his waist to his hips. Haru pulled away and looked at Rin, asking silently for permission to carry on. Rin nodded and let his head flop back, exposing his neck to his best friend. His eyes fluttered closed as he released a gasp when he felt Haru's hand around him. He bit his bottom lip to stop anymore embarrassing noises slipping out as he felt the hand start moving. </p><p>"Don't keep quiet Rin. It's just us here. Everyone else is sleeping." He whispered into Rin's ear. The boy moaned deeply as Haru's thumb flicked over the tip which made Haru smirk slightly. All of a sudden, Rin felt Haru's hands leave him as the boy sank underwater. Surely this wasn't going where Rin thought it was? Not even Haruka Nanase could do that while holding his breath! But, as per freaking usual, he was proven wrong. He felt his trunks being pulled down enough so his erection was freed and a mouth completely surrounded him.</p><p>It was an odd mix of sensations and emotions. There was the pleasure that came with a blow job alongside a floaty feeling usually felt towards the end, however, it was that floaty feeling he had now. Like the water was holding him up and he was weightless. After a few moments, Rin started to feel a tightness in his lower stomach that meant he was close. He tapped Haru on the side of the head to warn him but the boy kept going. Soon enough, Rin's hands clamped in his hair as he came down crush's throat. Haru pulled off and finally came up for air, kissing Rin and holding him up so he doesn't accidentally drown.</p><p>When Rin came back to reality, he saw Haru holding him and praising him. He blushed when he heard the types of things Haru was saying. "Hey erm do you want me to erm.. Help you out?" He yawned out. Haru smiled at the redhead. "No it's cool. I kind of finished earlier when you held my head still and came down my throat." He chuckled. Rin buried his face in Haru's chest out of embarrassment, making Haru chuckle again. </p><p>"C'mon let's head to bed. You look shattered now." Haru said as he helped Rin out of the pool. As they left, they didn't realise the other person in the room. Makoto stood beside the far edge of the pool hidden behind some bushes. He wasn't quite sure what he just witnessed, but he was mad that Haru had picked Rin over him. He stormed back to the hotel room and fell onto his bed. Tears of frustration fell as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>